


Magical

by AuroraRebellion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Theyre lesbians and in love thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRebellion/pseuds/AuroraRebellion
Summary: A casual conversation, during which Tiki turns into a dragon, and also may or may not suggest she and Say'ri get married.





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Happy lesbian day of visibility, folks! Have some lesbians.  
> I wrote this for FE femslash week earlier this year, but honestly this is a good day to post it.

Tiki yawned as she stretched out, lips parting to reveal sharp teeth, then flipped over onto her stomach to watch as Say’ri walked past.

“What are you doing here, so early in the morning?”

“Early? I wake with the dawn- this is not early.”

Tiki laughed, but the corners of her lips quickly pulled themselves downwards into a pout.

“Please, Say’ri. You’re teasing me! What are you doing out here?”

  
“I came here to train. Would you like to join me, my lady?”

Tiki flipped over again, barely remaining perched on the stone bench she had been napping on as she looked at Say’ri upside down. (She used to find that so funny. It looked like a human might be up in the air! Humans can’t do that without help (Well maybe Merric could have-).)

“I’m no good with humans’ swords,” she said. “My skill lies in dragon’s breath, and using my fangs and claws.” As if to prove her point, she drummed her nails on the stone. They were far  duller than her claws as a dragon, yet still sharp enough to draw blood if she tried.

“I believe you could learn, my lady.”

“Oh, I think I’m much too old for learning new tricks. I’m already three thousand years old, give or take a few centuries.”

Now Say’ri laughed, long hair pooling over her shoulders as she tipped her head back.

“What is that, but a few mere blinks for a Divine Dragon? Don’t use your age as an excuse to get out of this now that I have offered.”

“I’m not using my age as an excuse!” Tiki cried. She sat up, and stood from the bench. “I’m merely stating facts. Such as the fact that I am oh, so very old, and the older you get the harder it is to learn new things. I should know!”

“In Manakete years, compared to humans years, I think the mercenary Gregor would be about your age. He still learns new things.”

Tiki puffed out her cheeks, in one of her more childish displays of attitude.

“Well I’m older than he by millenia. Perhaps I should be the one teaching _you_ something.”

Say’ri laughed again, heavy like ocean waves against a cliff. Tiki tilted her head.

“What’s so funny?”

“What would you teach me, lady Tiki? I am no dragon- I cannot learn to breathe fog like you do.”

“Well, I-! I…” Tiki hesitated, then seemed to give up with a sigh. “Fine. Perhaps I’ll just watch as I think of something to teach you. Carry on.”

Tiki returned to her seat, conveniently in the center of a patch of sunlight, and Say’ri just smiled as she unsheathed her sword and moved before one of the practice dummies in the yard.

“Then I shall leave you to it.”

Tiki sighed and leaned back against the wall. The sun had warmed the stones, which made it rather comfortable right where she was. Comfortable, and soothing, and… it made her sleepy. Everything made her sleepy. Curse her sleepiness.

No, no, she couldn’t nap yet. She had to think of something to teach Say’ri. Say’ri was not a dragon, so she couldn’t teach Say’ri anything about transforming… She could teach Say’ri about dragons in general, perhaps, but that wouldn’t be on the same level as swordplay. Maybe… Oh, maybe…?

“Say’ri?”

  
“Yes, Lady Tiki?”

“Have you ever seen a Manakete transform?”

“Many times. I have been by your side in battle before, after all.”

“But have you been right beside one as they transformed?”

Say’ri stepped back, sheathing her sword and adjusting her headband.

“I have not. Is it truly that different?”

“Would you like to see for yourself?” Tiki offered, rising to her feet.

“I thought transforming was something you only did when needed, my lady?”

“Oh, I can make the odd exception when I decide to. Especially for someone like you.”

“Like me,” Say’ri repeated. Tiki hummed as she strolled closer.

“Yes, like you,” she said, brushing by Say’ri shoulder as she walked around her. “Is that so surprising, that you’re unusually special to me?”

Say’ri took a deep breath, watching as Tiki’s green hair floated by in the corner of her vision.

“I am… still getting used to it, my lady…”

“Tiki. You can just call me Tiki, Say’ri. Or at least lady Tiki.”

“Understood, um, my lady Tiki.”

Say’ri jerked, tensing until she was nearly still as a statue, and Tiki just giggled.

“I’m entirely fine with being yours, you know,” she murmured, as she leaned against Say’ri’s back.

Tiki’s breath was warm on the back of Say’ri’s neck, which did nothing to help the fierce red that was spreading across her face.

“A-and I you, lady Tiki.”

“I’m glad.”

With that, Tiki span, twirling around and stopping before Say’ri.

“And I told you I’d show you what it’s like when a dragon transforms! Are you ready?”

“I am not certain I… know how to be ready.” Tiki blinked, pupils sharpening to little slits before widening again as she focused further on Say’ri face.

“Ah. Fair enough, I suppose. You’re familiar with dragonstones and divinestones, yes?”

  
“Indeed. They allow Manakete such as yourself to transform into a dragon.”

  
“Yes! I couldn’t remember if I’d told you, but clearly you knew either way. I’m glad.”

Tiki leaned in and planted a kiss on Say’ri cheek, and the blush still lingering on the princess’s face came back full-force and began its path down her neck.

“My- my lady-" She stammered, "Lady- Lady Tiki! If someone were… to see…”

“They’d see me giving you a kiss on the cheek. If they objected to that, I’d eat them,” Tiki said. Then she tilted her head as she thought. “...Even though I’m certain they would taste awful.”

“Perhaps… you shouldn’t eat anyone.”

“Oh, if you say so. I’ll have to oblige,” Tiki giggled. “But either way, just stay where you are. I don’t want to squish you because you’re in the wrong place when I transform.”

  
“Understood, my lady. I’ll stay where I am.”

  
“Thank you, Say’ri.”

Tiki closed her eyes and held the divinestone out in front of her. It began to glow, and though she wasn’t a mage, Say’ri could feel quite clearly the magic that fluttered about in the air, drawing towards Tiki and the dragonstone.

  
The glow turned in an explosion of light so fierce Say’ri had no choice but to squeeze her eyes shut and turn her head away. The magic burned bright through everything near it, including her, and for a moment she thought it would overwhelm her-

Then it faded, and scales rustled against her fabric and brushed against her cheek as Tiki curled about her and steadied her.

“You can say you’ve been right beside a Divine Dragon as they transformed now,” Tiki said. “What did you think?”

Say’ri looked up, and swallowed despite how dry her mouth had gone. Tiki noted how wide her pupils were, blown wider than humans eyes usually went, but also decided that even though it was unusual, she didn’t mind the look.

“I’ve never experienced anything like it, my lady,” Say’ri said. “Is that what it is like for you, every time you transform?” Tiki managed a shrug with one large shoulder, wing moving with it.

“More or less. I think I’m far more used to it than you are, though.”

“...Likely so, lady Tiki.”

“Are you alright?” Tiki asked, and leaned in close. “I didn’t overwhelm you, did I?”

“No, I’m fine. I simply did not know what to expect, and…”

Say’ri ran a hand over some of the scales on Tiki’s side. The touch was surprisingly ticklish, but Tiki did her best not to betray that fact.

“I keep forgetting how much larger you are in this form,” she said. Tiki snorted, breathing smoke through her nostrils.

“Just because I’m shorter than you when I’m not a dragon… But I think I’ll change back now. Just remember I’m not always shorter! When I’m a dragon-” she leaned in, until her snout was level with Say’ri's face. Say’ri didn’t know dragons could grin, but Tiki was most certainly grinning- “I’m much bigger, and you’re still a tiny little human!”

With that, she blew another puff of smoke out, in Say’ri's face. Say’ri laughed and waved it away.

“Lady Tiki, you’re acting like a child…”

“I’m not a child! I’m very, very old, and compared to me _you’re_ a child!”

Another glow surrounded Tiki, and Say’ri raised a hand to shield her eyes. When the light faded, Tiki was once again shorter and human-shaped. Say’ri smiled.

“You look more like one than I do, my lady.” Tiki sniffed and threw her hair over her shoulder.

“I just age very well, unlike your kind. You’ll be old and wrinkly in a couple of decades, and I’ll look more like your daughter than your wife.”

Say’ri stared.

“...Wife, lady Tiki?”

“Well, yes. I know there’s human customs that come before that, but marriage means the ones who are wed stay together until one of them dies. I want to stay with you, so…" Her eyes, bright and vivid green, stuck Say'ri to the ground with a gaze. "I want to make that promise according to the ways humans do it.”

“I…”

Say’ri flustered and fought for words, while Tiki frowned.

“I didn’t force myself upon you, did I? If you would rather not bother with those rituals…”

“No, not at all! I think…” Say’ri took a deep breath, and brushed her hair over her shoulders.

“That sounds like everything I could ever dare to ask for.”

“Then that settles it. We’ll be wed, someday. Perhaps I should ask Robin how all this works- it’s been so very long since I attended a wedding... Though, I was a flower girl in Mar-Mar and Caeda’s.”

“Flower girl to the Hero-King himself,” Say’ri remarked. “I imagine princess Lucina does not know this?”

“Oh, no,” Tiki laughed, “I would never hear the end of the questions if I mentioned it in front of her. Her desire to know more about the man she’s modeled her leadership after is endearing, but also… difficult to keep up with.”

“Indeed, the princess is a vast well of questions. A fine ruler, though. I believe Ylisse will be in good hands.”

“Yes, I do think so too. But Say’ri?”

“Yes, my lady?”  
“Aren’t you hungry? I want to get something to eat.”

“Already? It’s hardly close to noon.”

“Just a snack, at least- I’ve heard the apples that grow around here are delicious! Please?”

Say’ri watched for a moment, then sighed as if the smile on her face was anything but fond.

“How can I say no to such a polite offer?”

Tiki made a happy sound in the back of her throat as she took Say’ri's hand, and pulled her along.

Say’ri, meanwhile, considered how exactly one might make a ring for a dragon.


End file.
